


Snow Angels

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, M/M, Snowball Fights, Vacations, Winter fic, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Gabriel decides a long vacation is just what Team Free Will needs and fluff ensues.





	

A long weekend away was just what the doctor ordered. Sam, Dean and Cas had been working too hard and Gabriel decided that a weekend in a Swiss Chalet would be good for all of them. Despite Dean’s protestations, he whisked them away for a long weekend of skiing and cozying up by the fire. 

Gabriel’s first stop was the hot chocolate bar, and he poured himself a heaping cupful of it. Sam, despite his constant drive to be healthy, let loose and helped himself to a cup as well. Gabriel took a sip, and made a face. He’d forgotten that chocolate outside the US wasn’t as sweet as he liked, and he snapped up a sugar bowl and began to heap it into his cup. 

[](http://imgur.com/CtPPdIn)

“I”m sure if you tried, you could put more sugar in that,” Sam said dryly, giving Gabriel a smirk from behind the lip of his cup. 

“Shut your whore mouth,” Gabriel warned, stirring the sugar in and taking a sip. Perfect. 

Sam laughed. “You love my whore mouth,” he whispered under his breath. “I’m sure you won’t be cursing it later.” 

“Later?” Gabriel questioned. “Why not now? Dean and Cas are-” 

“First I have a surprise for you,” Sam tempted him, taking a long sip from his cup and licking it suggestively from his lip. “Let's go outside.” 

~~~~

Gabriel crossed his arms and pouted. Ice skating, why did it have to be ice skating of all things? He never would have figured Sam Winchester for someone who would enjoy skating, but he had been wrong about Sam before. He was full of surprises.

He watched as his boyfriend round the edge of the ring, turning to skate backwards. Dean, like Gabriel had opted to watch with some spiked hot cocoa from the side. 

“Show-off,” Dean muttered, taking a sip of his cocoa as he watched Sam. Gabriel huffed in agreement. 

Castiel, on the other hand, wasn’t anywhere near as graceful as Sam on the ice. He was clinging to the side of the rink, pulling himself alone with his hands. 

Sam took another lap and then shucked off his flannel, tying it around his waist. Gabriel tried not to drool. Although he’d seen Sam naked, it was always a novelty to see a Winchester in one layer. Finally, Sam rounded the corner and stopped in front of where Gabriel was waiting. 

“Skate with me?” he asked, holding out his hand and wearing a look he knew Gabriel couldn’t resist. 

“I have cocoa,” Gabriel protested, holding up his mug at him, hoping he could get out of it. 

“C’mon, please? Just one lap, then you can go back to your cocoa?” Sam insisted. 

Gabriel grumbled, but snapped his skates on anyway. He couldn’t say no to Sam, not when he used the puppy-dog eyes. “Fine. One lap.” 

Sam gave him a smile and took his hand, pulling him away from the edge. Gabriel tried to play it cool, but he’d only gone a couple feet when he slipped and fell on his ass. 

“I’m rusty,” He told Sam, ignoring his hand as he scrambled to his feet again. He was lucky it was cold, and he could blame the flush on his cheeks on the temperature. 

“Sure you are,” Sam quipped, grinning at him. 

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at him, and gave it another go. He made it halfway around the ring this time before his skate got stuck in a rut and he pitched forward onto his knees.

[](http://imgur.com/uWFQcjk)

“Mr. Older-than-earth can’t ice skate huh?” Sam teased, holding his hand out again to help him up. 

Gabriel took his hand. “Shut your piehole,” he growled. “It’s never really been important.” 

Sam laughed, but didn’t let go of him as he got to his feet. “I can teach you,” he offered. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Says the Moose who isn’t making a fool of himself,” Gabriel replied, allowing Sam to pull him along the ice. 

“It’s like walking,” Sam instructed. “One foot in front of the other… see there you go, just like that!” 

Gabriel did as Sam said, holding Sam’s hand tightly to balance. He was embarrassed, he was an archangel for Chuck’s sake, not an awkward child. 

Sam skated behind him and put his hands on his hips, his skates spread on either side of Gabriel’s feet, steadying him like training wheels would. 

“I won’t let you fall,” Sam told him, urging him forward. His hands slipped lower. 

“Real smooth, Winchester,” Gabriel laughed. “If you wanted to get your hands on me, you didn't have to think up this ruse, you could have just asked.”

Sam rolled his eyes, and chuckled, planting a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek as he skated away. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.” 

Gabriel wobbled but kept his feet, moving in slow glides and stutters. Sam was showing off again in front of him, skating backwards with a smug look on his handsome face. Gabriel wouldn’t have that. 

He snapped. 

Gabriel watched with glee as Sam’s skate hit a patch of slush, and he pitched forward onto the ice, landing in a convenient pile of wet drippy snow, soaking his shirt and sweater. 

Sam glared back at him and Gabriel looked away innocently as he skated shakily by him. Gabriel had only taken his eyes off of him for a moment when a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

“This is war, Sammykins,” Gabriel declared with a smirk, snapping a dozen snowballs into existence and tossing them towards Sam, Dean and Castiel. 

Later after peeling out of their snow soaked clothing after the most epic snowball fight of this century, Gabriel decided maybe ice skating wasn’t so bad if it ended curled around Sam under a down comforter watching the fire crack merrily. 

Not so bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to the lovely Mooseinaboot on tumblr for her amazing artwork. They were the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
